66/7
Arapça harfli ayet metni يَا أَيُّهَا الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا لَا تَعْتَذِرُوا الْيَوْمَ ۖ إِنَّمَا تُجْزَوْنَ مَا كُنْتُمْ تَعْمَلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Yâ eyyuhâ-lleżîne keferû lâ ta’teżirû-lyevm(e)(s) innemâ tuczevne mâ kuntum ta’melûn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı 1. yâ eyyuhâ : ey 2. ellezîne keferû : inkâr edenler 3. lâ ta'tezirû : özür beyan etmeyin 4. el yevme : o gün 5. innemâ : sadece, yalnız 6. tuczevne : cezalandırılırsınız, cezalandırılacaksınız 7. mâ : şeyler 8. kuntum : siz oldunuz 9. ta'melûne : siz yapıyorsunuz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ey kafir olanlar, bugün özür getirmeyin; ancak ne yaptıysanız onun karşılığıyla cezalanacaksınız. Ali Bulaç Meali Ey inkâr edenler, bugün özür beyan etmeyin. Siz ancak yaptıklarınızla cezalandırılıyorsunuz. Ahmet Varol Meali "Ey inkâr edenler! Bugün özür dilemeyin. Siz ancak yapmakta olduklarınızla cezalandırılıyorsunuz." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) "Ey inkar edenler! Bugün özür beyan etmeyin, ancak işlediklerinizin karşılığını görmektesiniz" denir.* Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ey inkâr edenler! Bu gün özür dilemeyin! Siz ancak yapmakta olduklarınızın karşılığını görüyorsunuz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ey kafirler! Bugün özür dilemeyin! Siz ancak işlediklerinizin cezasını çekeceksiniz, (denilir). Edip Yüksel Meali Ey inkarcılar, bugün özür beyan etmeyin. Siz, ancak yapmış olduklarınızın karşılığını görmektesiniz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) (İnkâr edenlere): "Ey kâfirler! Bugün özür dilemeyin. Siz ancak işlediklerinizin cezasını çekeceksiniz." (denilir.) Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey o küfredenler! O gün özür dilemeğe kalkmayın çünkü hep yaptıklarınızın cezasını çekeceksiniz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey kâfir olmuş olanlar! Bugünkü gün itizarda bulunmayın; siz ancak yapmış olduğunuz şeylerin cezasıyla cezalandırılırsınız. Muhammed Esed halde, ey hakikati inkara şartlanmış olanlar, bugün geçersiz özürler beyan etmeyin: 15 dünyada siz ancak dünya hayatında yapmış olduklarınızın karşılığını göreceksiniz. Suat Yıldırım Ey kâfirler! Siz ise bugün boşuna mazeret ileri sürmeyin. Siz ne yaptıysanız onun cezasını çekeceksiniz. Süleyman Ateş Meali (Oraya girenlere derler ki:) Ey nankörlük edenler, bugün özür dilemeyin. Çünkü siz, ancak yaptığınız şeylerle cezalandırılıyorsunuz.!" Şaban Piriş Meali -Ey inkar edenler!O gün mazeret ileri sürmeyin. ancak Yaptıklarınızın cezasını çekeceksiniz. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey inkâr edenler, bugün özür beyan etmeyin; ne yaptıysanız onun cezasını çekeceksiniz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey küfre sapanlar! Özür dilemeyin bugün! Çünkü siz yapıp ettiklerinizin karşılığı olarak cezalandırılıyorsunuz. Yusuf Ali (English) (They will say), "O ye Unbelievers! Make no excuses this Day! Ye are being(5541) but requited for all that ye did!" *2 *2 açıklama: 5541 'This is no hardship or injustice imposed on you. It is all but the fruit of your own deeds; the result of your own deliberate choice.' M. Pickthall (English) (Then it will be said): O ye who disbelieve! Make no excuses for yourselves this day. Ye are only being paid for what ye used to do. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 7. Ey kâfirler! Bugün özür dilemeye kalkışmayın, yani ahirette cehennem ateşine atılacakları gün kâfirlere böyle söylenecektir. Çünkü o gün özür beyan etmenin hiçbir faydası yoktur. Onun için dünyada iken küfürden ve özür dileme mecburiyetinde kalınacak kötülüklerden sakınmak gerekir. O gün ancak dünyada yaptıklarınızın cezasını çekeceksiniz. Bu âyet, tahrim olayı hakkında kâfirler tarafından her zaman olduğu gibi Peygamber'i ve müminleri incitecek bazı lakırdılar edildiğine veya bazı hareketlerde bulunulduğuna işaret etmektedir. Herkes yaptığı şeylere göre karşılık göreceği için bundan sonra da müminleri samimi bir tevbe ile temizlemek, olgunluğa teşvik etmek ve Peygamber'i kâfirlere ve münafıklara karşı yönlendirmek konusunda buyuruluyor ki: Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 7 halde, ey hakikati inkara şartlanmış olanlar, bugün geçersiz özürler beyan etmeyin:15 dünyada siz ancak dünya hayatında yapmış olduklarınızın karşılığını göreceksiniz *dipnot : 15 Yani, “hakikati bilerek ve isteyerek inkar etmenizi haklı göstermeye çalışmayın” -ellezîne keferû geçmiş zaman ifadesinde kasdedilen bilinçli niyet unsuru (bkz. 2:6, not 6). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 7. Ey kâfir olmuş olanlar!. Bu günkü gün özür beyanında bulunmayın siz ancak yapmış olduğunuz şeylerin cezası ile ceza-1 an diri lirsiniz. 7. Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri İslâm nimetlerinden mahrum kalıp şirk ve küfre düşmüş olanların yarın âhirette nasıl bir ceza ve azaba mâruz kalacaklarını bizlere bir uyanma vesilesi olmak üzere şöylece beyan buyuruyor. Zebaniler tarafından hitap edilecektir ki: (Ey kâfir olmuş olanlar!.) Dünyada iken îmandan kaçınmış, sapıklık ve yaramazlık içinde yaşamış olan inkarcılar!. (Bugünkü gün) Böyle cehenneme atıldığınız zaman (itizarda bulunmayın.) sizin bugün uğradığınız azap, haksız yere değildir. Siz mazeretli görülecek bir vaziyette bulunmuş değilsinizdir. (Siz ancak) Dünyadalarken (yapmış olduğunuz şeylerin cezası ile cezalandırılırsınız) siz kendinize yönelen emirleri, yasakları dinlemezdiniz, küfür ve isyandan ayrılmadınız, işte o küfür ve isyanın akıbeti de böyle pek korkunçtur, pek şedittir.